


[Painting] Fly me to the Moon

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrylics, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Moon, Outer Space, Painting, WTF Kombat 2021, decorative arts, space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Роспись по флэшке
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Челлендж





	[Painting] Fly me to the Moon

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/5c/vsO6Cpuk_o.jpg)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/a2/96/qfH9Iu2G_o.png)

[Посмотреть полноразмерную версию](https://images2.imgbox.com/c6/5e/fwTbL0lw_o.png)


End file.
